Described herein is a system and method for printing indicia on a latex surface; for example, on a multi-layer latex condom.
Plain condoms are boring. Variations in condom shape, texture, and color have not sufficiently increased consumer interest in the use of condoms, especially among young people. Thus, there is a need in the art for manufacturing a more appealing and interesting latex condom.
There is also a related need in the art for safely printing any of a variety of indicia onto the latex surface of any of a variety of products, including those intended for medical uses.